Not My Only Reason
by Alteration Earthquake
Summary: Sam and Micheal were able to fight off David and his gang, but what was Sam's reasoning? Of course there was Micheal, but what if there was someone else? Someone who also has the motive to fight? Sam/OC Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Boys

Not My Only Reason

You may have heard of the Lost Boys and their fights with Micheal and Sam Emerson. You may think Sam stopped them because he wanted his brother back, well it was. But it wasn't the only reason.

Alexis Murdock was a normal teenager in the eighties. She had black hair, and deep green eyes, about a little more than taller than average. Her complexion was a kind of tannish pale. She had an older sister named Vanessa, until she went missing. She was never the same after that. Despite the age difference, the sisters were practically twins. When she died Alexis was devastated, and hated the fact that her sister was gone. She also hated where she lived, especially since it was where her life was turned upside down. In Santa Carla, California, murder capital of the world.

_It was a typical afternoon in Santa Carla, warm and bright, with the most beautiful sunset in the world. Alexis and her sister had been dying to go feel the warm sand on their toes, and the coldness of the ocean beating off of their skin. They had moved to Santa Carla two months ago, wanting to escape the boring city-mountain life of Utah, wanting to feel the ocean air. A simple vacation to the beach would have sufficed, but their parents decided to move all the way out here. They loved their parents. But they hadn't been able to leave the house once. No matter how hard they tried, Alexis's parents wouldn't let them leave. They never knew why, or why it mattered at all, they just knew they couldn't leave._

Alexis sighed at the sudden entrance to reality. She hated the flashbacks, the flashbacks to before her sister was lost. She hated them even more than she hated living here. Living here was turning out to be the worst. But it was better than living in stupid Utah. Too many memories of her sister there. She never thought she world hate living in the one place she had wanted to be her entire life. But she did.

She shook off the thoughts of her sister. They always led her into a pit of nothing but trouble, no matter what. It had been almost a year since her sister disappeared. Everyone called her lost, but she knew the truth. The stupid, ugly, truth.

Night had fallen, and despite everything, Tessa wanted to go out to the boardwalk. _Why do I even want to bother going out? _She thought to herself._ Nothing good will come out of it._ But something inside of her just really wanted to go out. _Humph. Maybe just this once…_

After she convinced her unwilling parents to let her out of the house for once, she walked the short distance from her house, to the boardwalk. She looked at all the stores, examining each one, looking at all the weirdos walking about. She was actually having some sort of fun, in a cruel kind of way. I mean, who made fun of weirdos? Well, everybody. But who actually did it because there was absolutely nothing to do? She started to criticize herself for being rude to all the weird people when she saw a comic book shop. _Hmmm… _She thought. _This was a diet frozen yogurt place last time I saw it. But then the last time I saw it was last summer._ She decided to look around the store, to see if she could find a good comic book to read. She'd never read one before, but why not in hell read one now.

As she walked in she could immediately tell she was being watched. She looked around to see two boys about her age staring at her. At first, she didn't care. If they wanted to stare at her then they could. She didn't feel any need to hide herself. But as she kept looking at the comics, they kept staring at her. She walked around trying to ignore them and to get them to stop looking at her. It didn't work. She walked around for another minute to see if they would stop. When they didn't she finally spoke up.

"Do you always stare at your customers like this?" She asked the two boys. They tried to look around as if they weren't looking at her the entire time. "You guys can't hide yourselves. I know you were looking at me."

"Alright, you caught us," The taller of the two said. The smaller one gave him a look that probably meant he had blown their cover. "We were watching you."

They were roughly the same height, but one was just a bit taller that the other. The taller one had dark brown hair, a longish face, wearing army-like clothing. The smaller one had lighter hair, face was a bit more roundish than the other boy's. He also wore a red cloth around his forehead. They also sort of looked like Rambo. Both were good looking boys, but if they decided to hit on her, she was going to leave. Alexis really didn't want to hang around Rambo the second and Rambo the third if they were.

"May I ask exactly why?" she asked.

"We were just making sure," Rambo the third asked.

"Making sure of what?"

He stopped to think, "To make sure we could trust you."

That was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard. "Really? Are you sure about that? Because it sure doesn't look like it," she told them.

They were having a hard time lying to her. They didn't want to scare her off too early; they needed to get their message across her before she labeled them too harshly.

"Okay, you caught us again," Rambo the second told her. "We were wondering if we had seen you before."

"Well, you might have, if you caught me earlier last year."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I moved here last year."

"If you moved in last year, why haven't we seen you?" Rambo the third asked.

"I had a family accident, and my parents home schooled me last year to make sure I was 'safe'," she said.

"We're not trying to pry or anything but, what exactly is this 'family accident'?" Rambo the second asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." said Rambo the third.

It was obvious that they might understand what the accident was, and she felt they might have somewhat of a connection towards her, but she just wasn't sure yet. She stood there for a second before deciding what to do. "My name is Alexis Murdock."

"I'm Edgar, and this my brother Alan," Rambo the third told her. "We're the Frog brothers.

"Good to meet you guys."

"Now you gonna tell us what happened?" the boy whose name was Alan asked somewhat impatiently.

She smirked, "Not yet." Then disappeared out of the store.

After Alexis got out of there she found a video shop. It was pretty hip looking, colorful, so she decided to go in. She was busy looking at movies that had recently come out when an older man appeared.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you finding everything alright?" the man asked.

She looked up, "Oh yeah, but I'm just looking."

"Okay, but if you need any help or anything, just ask me. My name is Max."

"Nice to meet you Max." she said sticking out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Alexis."

He shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Alexis. You know, I have never seen you before, you new here?"

"Well, I moved here last year, but my sister went missing and my parents thought it would be better if I stayed home all the time and was home schooled," she explained.

"So this is your first night free for a while hasn't it?"

"Yup," she decided she liked Max. He was at least somewhat normal in a town full of weirdos.

"Well I hope that you have a great first night. And if you ever need help, just come on over and I might be able to help you," he said. She didn't know why, but when he said that, she felt as if her life was at risk. She ignored the feeling and it eventually went away.

"Thanks," she said, and then walked out of the video store. As soon as she got out she went and got some ice cream, and walked home. Alexis wanted to come back again. She remembered all the few memories she had of the boardwalk. She wished she could have stayed longer, but her parents would have allowed for her to. _I'm sixteen, _she thought. _I think I should be able to stay out longer without getting into trouble. I'm not completely like Vanessa, I can resist guys._ But that wasn't the reason she wasn't allowed out, they didn't even know there was a guy actually. She sighed; maybe she could convince her parents to let her go back. Not very likely though.

She came home and her parents smothered her in love. After she finished with the unnecessary worries, overreactions, and many kisses from her mother, she was finally able to get to her room and go to bed. She wasn't tired at all, but if she didn't, she would get into so much trouble, it wouldn't be funny. Not that it was funny in the first place, but she still had to be in bed. After an hour of not being able to get any sleep from the excitement of the day, she fell asleep. Dreaming that she could go back tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys. As much as I would totally love to, I don't.**

**I hope you enjoyed my story! I'm not very good at writing a story and if you have tips I am open to them! **

**Sorry if it looks short. As before, not much of a writer, not a good length decider person or whatever either.  
**

**This is Chapter 1 of however many there is.**

**P.S. If you find a name mistake, please tell me. Thanks :)**

**(The story gets better as it goes)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Boys

Not My Only Reason

It was 9:30 AM, and Alexis was just barely waking up. She was so groggy and tired from her lack of sleep. She kept waking up every 30 minutes, and then staying up for an hour. It was horrible. She was also surprised that her parents hadn't woken her up. They were usually on top of everything, including her sleeping hours. She had to be up and running by 8 o'clock every morning. It was super annoying. It had only happened because of her sister. This moment, like many others, she wanted wished that she either had her sister back, or was an only child from the beginning. That way she would never had felt any pain from her.

She came down the stairs and saw no one. She looked all over the house before finding a note from her mom on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Alexis,_

_Sleep well last night? I heard you wake up a few times last night, so I decided to let you sleep in today. Hope you don't mind. If you can fix yourself breakfast, get ready, and clean up your room and the living room, your father and I decided we would let you out on the boardwalk again tonight since you were okay last night. Thank you for doing what we asked. Your father and I are out doing errands and won't be home until 4. Be good._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Alexis stood there, mouth open wide. She couldn't believe her luck. Her parents were finally leaving her alone for the first time since she accidentally broke one of her mother's prized vases. She wasn't trying to break it, it's like it decided to just break on its own. Anyways, she still couldn't believe what had happened. What was she going to do? Well, of course she was going to clean her room and everything. She was going to the boardwalk again! She was so excited! But what she was going to do after she cleaned her room and everything? She looked over the note a few times before deciding what to do.

A few times wasn't enough. She had to read it a million more times in order for it to finally sink in. Then it took a few more hundred before she finally decided what to do. She would go to the boardwalk again. Yeah, she was going to go later that night, but why not go now? Double trip! She would just have to be home before 4 o'clock. She smiled, and with her new for energy, quickly finished her chores and went off to the boardwalk.

It was 11:00 when she left. She would have finished earlier, but as she was a procrastinator, she took longer. _Damn Procrastination._ She thought. _I could have been out here half an hour ago! Okay, maybe one hour ago, but still!_ As she reached the boardwalk she saw that it was no different today than it was last night. There was still weirdos out, just not as many. This time, since it was warmer and she did not waste her time looking at all the shops again like she did last night, she decided to go to the beach. Maybe not actually go _into_ the water, but she would go. She looked around the beach, happy that she had finally made it back.

Alexis hadn't been to the beach in over a year. Even when her sister was still with them, despite this being the whole reason she moved here, she never really went to the beach. After she was able to actually leave the house, she went to the beach a few times before she had to use her time spying on her sister and the boy she had met there. She never trusted the boy, not even when he saved her from falling off the balcony in her sister's old room. That just made her even more suspicious of him.

When she finally stepped onto the sand, she felt truly happy. It was so warm as she dug her toes into the sand, remembering the feeling of every single grain of sand as it touched her skin. She was more than excited to be here, if there even was a feeling. She quickly ran to the edge of the water to feel the water, it was just as she remembered it. Cool, refreshing, and beautiful. Then she felt someone brush next to her.

She turned to see it was a handsome young boy, about her age. He had dark brown hair that was somewhat short, with warm-feeling gray eyes. She was happy to see he was part of the few normal people around here.

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hey," Alexis said back.

"My name is Jake, what's yours?"

"Alexis," she told him, somewhat shyly. Why was she acting so weird? Was she nervous? When was she ever nervous?

"Well it's nice to meet you, Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you too Jake," she said even more nervous than before. What's wrong with her? Why was she acting like this?

"So, um, you from around here?" his very voice was intoxicating her. A liquid pouring out of a bottle, or where ever the hell it came from, and onto the ground. There was even the sound of slashing, does that mean he was just as nervous as her?

"Well- um, well, sort of," was she stumbling over herself?

"Sort of?"

"Well, I moved here a year ago. But my parents thought that it would be better if I was forced to stay homebound," she said, very slowly regaining her confidence.

"Oh, no wonders you look familiar!" Jake said, confusing Alexis.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you before you disappeared last year!"

"Really?" she was no longer nervous. In fact all the nervousness had been replaced with confusion.

"Yeah! Didn't you have an older sister with you? 'Cause I swear I saw someone that looked extremely like you, except a bit taller."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "She um, well she-"

"Disappeared?" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah," she looked down, looking depressed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she said quickly, cutting him off. "You didn't know."

"Yeah, well, would you like to spend some time with me?"

"Sure!" readily agreeing.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well, um… I don't exactly know," Alexis told him truthfully. "I just recently got my privilege to actually leave the house."

"Well then! Why don't we just stay here then?" Jake said, holding out his hand. "It's a beautiful day. Why not stay here on the beautiful beach, on a beautiful day, with a beautiful girl." He was totally hitting on her. She usually didn't put up with this, but he was able to take off her outer armor in less than five minutes.

She started blushing, "Well, um sure." She said taking his offered hand.

They smiled as they walked hand-in-hand down the shoreline.

She stood there in front of the steps of her house, holding hands with Jake, the boy she just met. He seemed nice to her, he was very kind. Acted like a gentleman the whole day. They didn't do much except for hang out at the beach all day, kicking sand at each other, splashing water at each other's faces, and snuggling in the sand. It was great, she couldn't think of a better day than this.

"It was really nice to meet you Jake," Alexis told him, smiling.

"It was really nice to meet you too, Alexis," she never got tired of him saying her name. It was already almost four o'clock, how fast the day had gone by…

"So, when are coming to the boardwalk again?" he asked.

"Later tonight," she said. "I technically shouldn't have been out, but I really wanted to go back out."

"Well I'm glad you came out then. Well, since you can come back out later tonight, why don't you meet me at the beach tonight?"

"We aren't going to spend some time in the freezing cold water are we?" she laughed.

"No," he laughed back. "It's just a meeting place."

"Okay! I should be back out by at least 7, so I'll meet you then. You better go before my parents get home."

"Okay," Jake said. He kissed her cheek and walked back to the boardwalk. She stood there for a few minutes before going back inside to change. Just because it was lots of fun, doesn't mean it wasn't really messy. She was able to get dressed, and get rid of all the sand in her clothing, right before her parents got back.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Alexis said, trying not to act suspicious, which she wasn't the best at.

"Hi, Sweetie! How was your day?" asked her mom.

"Oh it was fun," she replied.

"What did you do all day? Sleep?" her father asked.

"No," she said. She had already thought up a lie to tell if her parents asked that. "I slept a little bit, but then I got up and watched T.V. for a bit. I got done watching as soon as you guys got home. Hey, can I still go to the boardwalk later?"

"Oh," her mom said. "Well I guess you were good all day. Nothing seems to have broken, is there anything broken?"

"Nope!" she said truthfully, probably her first truth she said since they got home. "Not a thing!"

"Well then, I guess you can," her mom said.

"Thanks mom!" she said to her parents. "Thanks dad!"

"Okay here's the deal though," her father said. "You can leave about 6, that way you can have dinner and spend some time with us. You can do whatever you want there, as long as you don't get into trouble. Now you can stay there as long as you need to, but you MUST come back before midnight, no exceptions."

She was astonished. Maybe her parents were finally getting over her sister's absence and letting her do things without all the needless protection. "Thanks Dad!" she went over and hugged her parents before going into her room to lay on her bed. She was just so excited to get her life back. No more overprotective parents, all whatever she wanted. The rest of the day went on; she hung out with her parents and ate dinner before finally being able to leave.

She was earlier than she told Jake she would be, so she decided she would walk around the boardwalk. Maybe even see those boys, what were their names? Frog brothers? Oh yeah! Edgar and Alan Frog! Yeah, maybe she would talk to them. Ask them about their shop. Hopefully they would forget about the 'family accident' thing. Probably not, but it would be worth a shot.

She walked down the line of shops before actually finding the comic shop. She went in and this time, she was surprised to see that this time, there were an older couple in there. But they weren't looking for comics, they were just laying there next to a T.V. in the back. They looked like they were stoned or something, maybe even dead. _Nah, _she thought. _Santa Carla may be the murder capital of the world, and those two may look like they are ready to kill something, but they wouldn't kill these people, let alone leave out their kill for all to see. Besides, by the look of their clothes, they must have been hippies. More to add of the weirdo list._ She smiled at her thoughts. Her stupid, mean, thoughts. She walked over to look at the comics, to see if any would spark her interests before the boys would show up. Before she could even see any of the titles, the boys were back on her trail.

"So, you've come back huh?" the boy she thinks is Edgar asks.

"Yup," she says. "Glad to see me boys?"

"Not very much," Edgar tells her.

"We just want to know what you were talking about last night before you disappeared on us," the boy that must be Alan says.

"You still remember huh?" she says.

"Clear as dawn."

She sighed, "Well, my sister 'disappeared' last year, three months after we moved in. She started hanging out with this dude. I don't know what he did to make her like him, she wouldn't have hung out with those types of guys. He was an obvious punk-rocker dude, and he rode a motorcycle. He hung out with a bunch of other guys that dressed a lot like him. I never liked him, I knew he was trouble from the start. But for some reason she liked him. Then a month after she met and started hanging out with him, she disappeared. I know what really happened to her, but if I ever told anyone, everyone would think I was crazy."

"Then why don't you tell us what really happened?" Alan asked. "We wouldn't tell anyone."

"I don't know. I just- Well I just don't think I can yet."

"Why not?" Edgar asked.

"I, I don't know. I just can't," she said sighing. "Something inside me just won't let me."

"We understand," Alan said.

"Well, enough on that topic," she said, quickly changing it so it wasn't all on her. "Can you tell me about your shop here?"

"Why would you want to know?" Edgar asked. Man, was he always like this? Negative comment, after negative comment.

She shrugged, "Just for the benefit of knowing, I guess."

"Well then," Edgar said. "I guess we could tell you then."

"Well there was a diet frozen yogurt bar here, until we moved our shop here, about the same time you sister disappeared," Alan told her. "We have been living in Santa Carla since we were born, but our shop was closer to downtown Santa Carla. In order for our parents to cut down on fuel cost and shit, so they found a place that was going out of business." She remembered that. The place was going out of business. She went there once before it was gone. Let's just say it wasn't a very good place and leave it at that.

"But it's not like they actually worked though," Edgar added. "They were always passed out and made us do it instead. Just showing up so they could still say they were actually doing something. Don't see how that works out though." So that explained the couple behind the counter! She knew they weren't dead! But she was pretty close to her dead theory though.

"I see," she said. "So you two pretty much just work here because of them acting like they do huh?"

"Yup," Alan said.

"Nice," she said.

"Why don't we talk about your parents now?" Edgar asked. "Since you insist on talking about personal shit."

"Well, my parents are overprotective," she said. "Way, overprotective. They weren't like that before my sister disappeared; they were fun and friendly parents. They were a bit protective, because we weren't even allowed to leave the place until we had completely moved in, and that took two months. Then once we were actually given permission to leave, my sister goes and screws it up. Then that's when they got all overly protective of me. Afraid that I'll do something stupid like her. They didn't know that they were actually hanging out though. They just thought she just up and disappeared. We all knew she wouldn't have gone and runaway, she would have no reason and nowhere to go. So we all knew that she 'disappeared,'" rolling her eyes.

The boys looked at each other, then looked back at me. "What are you guys doing that for?"

"Well, we might have some information for you," Alan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"You know that boy you were hanging out with earlier today?" Edgar asks.

"Yeah, what- Wait," she said. "How do you know about him? I haven't even told you about him yet!"

"Well…" Alan said.

"We saw you on the beach cuddling with him," Edgar finished.

"You were SPYING on me?" she started yelling.

"Well, technically yes," Alan started.

"But we were just worrying about you! Wondering what you were doing!" Edgar said. "We saw you out there while we were on our lunch break."

"And that gives you the right to SPY on me?" she kept yelling. Before they could say anything said, "TO THINK I WAS STARTING TO TRUST YOU GUYS! YOU JERKS!" and walked out.

Alan was able to yell "Wait!", but it was too late. She was already out the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran down the nearest stairs to the beach and hid next to them. She was crying her eyes out. Why would they do that? They had only known her for a day! And how much did they see? It's not like she got personal with Jake, but still! All she knew was that they were both a sons of a bitch!

As she was starting to near the end of her tears, a figure came up to her. She didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't one the stupid Frog brothers she didn't care who it was.

**Ending here! Sorry, a bit of a cliffhanger isn't it? I don't know, I can't tell. And I even wrote the story! Can you tell it's a lot longer? I'm kinda proud of myself, the littlest of things excite me.  
**

**I felt like continuing this story, so I have. Thanks for reading! Staying up until 1 in the morning for it! But you probably don't even care… I don't really care either. I feel negative at the moment. Does it sound like it?**

**Speaking of negative how 'bout that Edgar! Negative comment after negative comment! It may sound like it, (well, at least to me it does) that Alan might like Alexis, but he doesn't. He's just the nicer older brother! He's going to be 16 like Alexis, and Edgar will be 15. And since Edgar is the meaner younger brother, he acts like the big head honcho! I probably sound completely stupid right now, but blame it on sleep deprivation. I really like staying up late, and sleeping all day... Unless it's a school night. Then I stay up late until 1 in the morning and get up at 6. xD**

**Once again thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Boys

Not My Only Reason

Alexis sat there, crying. She didn't really know why she was crying so much. She was sad that she was caught by the Frog brothers, but at least it wasn't her parents. But there she was, bawling. Even though she shouldn't be crying this much, they were still sons of a bitch. They probably didn't mean to make her cry, or even tell her that they saw her at all, but they did. And they were sons of a bitch because of it. She was sitting there for about 10 minutes before she actually started to calm down and stop crying. As she was nearing the end of her tears, a figure came up to her. She didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't one the stupid Frog brothers she didn't care.

As the figure came closer, she was able to determine through teary eyes that it was a man. He looked a few inches taller than her, broad shoulders, medium build, but as he came up to her, she realized she knew him. It was Jake from the beach earlier! She had totally forgotten that they were going to hang out later! She tried to quickly dry her tears before he got there, but it didn't work.

"Hey, Alexis! What's wrong?" he asked as he came up to her.

She sniffed, "Nothing."

"Okay, I know there is something wrong. I can tell you've been crying." He sat down next to her, and she immediately felt a little better, but the sadness was replaced with apprehensiveness.

"Fine," she sighed. "The Frog Brothers were spying on us earlier, and I found out"

"Who? Oh yeah, those crazy kids?"

"Yeah, they spied on us, and I guess I overreacted."

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame you. They are so serious they make everything seem a bit worse than it really is. Have you heard any rumors about them?"

She looked at him with a ridiculous look, "I have been trapped in my house for a year straight with no communication to the outside world what so ever, what do you think?"

"I think no," he laughed. "Well, people say that they are hunting vampires or something. Can you believe it?"

Inside her head, she felt a weird feeling. She couldn't really place it, but it was like relief, happiness, and a little realization all in one, but what she realized she couldn't really figure out. "I can't believe it," she lied. "I mean vampires? Pfft, they don't exist."

He laughed, "I know right? Yeah, they haven't really talked to anyone on the subject of it, so I can't really tell you if it is true or not. But I think it is all just a bunch of shit. You know?"

"Yeah, that's crazy."

"You know Alexis? I kind of think they might of set up the rumor themselves. I mean, they have practically no friends at school, and they just work in that shop of theirs all the time. Maybe to get attention, they set up the rumor in order to get attention you know?"

She thought about it for a minute. _Maybe it isn't just rumors, what if it was true? _She thought. _Oh god I hope not. Who needs those dirty rotten shit-suckers anyways?_ "Yeah, maybe they're just sniffing old newsprint or something."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, maybe. Well, you feeling better? Or you still upset?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm over it now. I think I just overreacted, I haven't had social contacted in over a year, and I think all the drama is getting to my head."

"Well, let's forget the drama," he stood up, brushed off the sand, and offered up his hand. "And go have some fun."

She sat there for a second longer, having small last minute thoughts about him. She ended up taking his hand and brushing off her uneasy feelings. It was just the Crazy Frog Brothers talking… Right? "Okay, I'm ready to have some fun."

They walked up the stairs, and onto the pavement of the boardwalk. Jake put his arm around Alexis as they started down the walkway. They rounded the corner and walked past the comic shop. Alan looked up in time to see them walk by and nudged his brother next to him to look up as they disappeared from their view.

"Are you taunting them?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"You deliberately walked past them like that didn't you?"

"Maybe," he said smugly. "But they deserved it by the way they treated you."

"But now that you've done that, they're probably going to spy on us again."

His smug face fell a little. "Hmmm, didn't think of that."

She laughed. "Well I guess it's too late now, let's just try to forget about it. Maybe they'll just stay in their shop since they've got no one to help them."

"Yeah, let's just hope. Now let's go do the fun stuff I promised." They laughed and went on the rides they had there. There weren't a lot of them, but they were rickety and old enough feeling to pass off as dangerous and fun. They played a few games, she won a couple, he won a couple, but they didn't manage to get any of the super cool and giant prizes. But Jake did manage to get her a small teddy bear. It was super cute of him to do, she didn't know how she was falling so hard for this boy, but she was, and she didn't even notice it. It was around 11 o'clock when most of the boardwalk started closing up.

"Hey, it's only 11. Why's everyone going home?" Alexis asked.

"You haven't seen the weather have you?" he pointed up.

She saw storm clouds forming and the wind started blowing pretty hard. "Oh it's only a little rain," she complained.

He laughed. "But it'll turn from a little to a lot in a few minutes. We better get going. We're pretty far from where we can leave, but don't worry, I know a short cut."

As they walked he turned into a small alleyway between two shops. She didn't know which two, but they didn't seem to be far from where they were, despite them walking a couple minutes already. Jake suddenly stopped walking and they faced each other.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought we were going through a short cut? We were right next to where we started." She asked.

He smiled, "Nothing, I'm just making sure we are alone."

"But it's going to rain soon, I thought we were leaving."

"It's only a little rain," his smile was starting to really creep her out.

"But it'll turn from a little to a lot in a few minutes so let's go," she rushed, trying to make him move toward the entrance. He was starting to scare her now. His eyes didn't move, and no matter how hard she pushed him he wouldn't move. He grabbed her forearms, his grip super tight.

"Oh, no. You aren't going anywhere," his voice changed to a tone deeper than his own. "You are going to stay right here."

She pushed and pulled away from him but it was no use, she was stuck in his grasp. His eyes turned from his normal warm grey eyes, to cold and unnatural yellow. His perfect smile had been ruined with fangs protruding from the front top of his teeth. He turned into a beast.

"Don't let this turn into more than it needs to Alexis," his voice still deeper.

"H- How did you survive the sunlight this morning i- if you're a vampire." She nervously asked Jake.

"Oh, you're smarter than you seem Alexis, I knew that from the start." He said. "Well, I wasn't turned until before I found you crying. You see, I have been working with vampires for 6, 7 months now? They have offered me a place in their pack if I would help them find food and good places to hunt. I have finally made it to vampire level now, and you are my first kill."

She gulped and waited for the inevitable bite to happen, but it never came. She felt the hands fall off her arms and she opened her eyes. She saw Jake's wide with fear, and blood came pouring out of his chest. It came pouring down like a mini rain fall, and she backed up as Jake fell to the ground. Behind Jake was Alan Frog. He was holding a stake that was obviously used to kill Jake. She didn't care about the blood that was around her feet, soaking into her shoes, but she did care about finding out why he was there. She was too shocked to see the person she almost fell in love with on the ground to feel hands grab her and lead her out of the alleyway and into the streets. As she was being led to wherever the hell she was going, she saw Alan in front of her, leading her and whoever was pushing her along to the comic book shop. Her only suspicion of who it could be was Edgar Frog, in which was true.

While he was led Alexis leading to their shop, Edgar was thinking of what happened. They had just killed their first vampire, and saved their first almost-victim-of-the-undead. He was pretty excited. Of course he didn't show it, but he knew Alan was thinking the same thing. But what were they going to tell Alexis? She had just stormed off out of their shop a few hours ago over almost nothing, how would she handle this? Would she welcome it with open arms? Would she tell them she was going to kill him first chance she got? He was only hoping she wouldn't yell at them again, she attracted too much attention to them before, now they were practically the last ones in the entire boardwalk, and they would certainly catch attention then.

They finally reached the comic shop. Alexis hadn't said a word the entire time, which made Edgar think she was going to yell at them, so before she did, Edgar decided he would talk to her first.

"Before you get mad at us and yell or whatever you're going to do, you better listen to us first," Edgar commanded. "First off, you can't yell at us, no matter how mad you get. If you do, you will just spend the night locked up in the shop, alone. I will not tolerate yelling at this time."

"Edgar, I'm not mad," Alexis told him.

"You're not?" Alan asked.

"No, in fact, I don't know what I am yet."

"Well, if you decide to be mad, don't be mad at us, we are the ones that saved you after you decided not to listen to us." Edgar told her.

"Which leads me to my first question, how did you know Jake was a vampire?"

"We had our suspicions of him since last year."Edgar told her. "He acted like he was one of them, but he was going out into the sunlight, but we figured he was part of them in some way, we just couldn't prove it very well. Then he started the rumor we were hunting vampires-"

"Which was actually true," Alan added.

"Yeah, that one was actually true, but we pretty much knew he was working with them as soon as that happened, but we confirmed it when he left your house. After he left, we followed him to a different house. We weren't really able to hear what he was saying, but we could see inside through the windows. There we saw him just sit around talking to a man for about an hour. We couldn't see the other man's features, but it was definitely a man. When they were done taking, your _boy toy _drank out of a wine bottle, and spilled it all over." Alexis shot an annoyed glace at Edgar when he said boy toy, but Edgar continued "What a fucking joker. After he drank out of the bottle, and turned into a half-vampire. All he needed to do was make his first kill to become a vampire, and apparently that was going to be you."

"First of all, Jake was not my _boy toy_. We were barely even friends!" Alexis said to him, almost shouting at him.

"Then explain all the cuddling you did!" Edgar countered.

He got Alexis there, she actually couldn't explain it. She tried to change the subject, "Second of all, how do you know after he drank out of the bottle, he turned into a half-vampire?"

"You have to explain why you two were cuddling first!" Edgar told her.

"Vampires often disguise their _concoction_ as alcoholic beverages." Alan told Alexis. "Better way to trick them into joining."

"Oh, that makes sense," she said. "Except it sounds like he actually wanted to become one, instead of being a victim."

"Yes, now that we have covered that," Edgar was starting to get annoyed. "Will you please tell us why it took you until we saved you from being a victim of a vampire to gain your trust, and it took him probably about 5 minutes?"

Even Alan seemed to wonder why that was, and it was obviously making Alexis a little nervous. "Well, to tell you the truth, I honestly don't know," she blushed a little. "I usually wouldn't stand for how he was acting, but something inside me just really wanted to trust him. But after he turned into a half-vampire, I felt a lot more cautious around him than I did before." They could tell she was being serious by the look on her face. It was a thoughtful, yet very serious expression. Obviously a true emotion one would think.

"Okay, we can believe you, for now," Edgar negatively commented.

"Well, it could have been his charm that brought you in," Alan said, ignoring is brother's comments. "Even though he wasn't a vampire yet, I'm sure his charm was a bit enhanced with hanging around those dirty blood suckers."

"If you haven't noticed yet, most vampires charm is more enhanced than a normal human's is," Edgar commented again. Alexis was just rolling her eyes at his comments.

"Hey, don't you be rolling your eyes at me in this situation! We just saved your life! You could at least act a little more grateful!" Edgar raised his voice slightly.

"I am grateful, but I wouldn't be rolling my eyes at you if you were a bit more serious about it!" She started arguing back.

"I am taking this seriously! You are the one who isn't!"

"Well-" Alexis was cut off.

"GUYS! Don't argue!" Alan started yelling. "Edgar, you do need to be more serious about it!" Edgar looked down, feeling betrayed by his own brother. "Alexis, you don't need to be acting like that just because Edgar is!"

Alexis then looked down at her feet, just stood there for a second before saying, "Well he-"

"I don't care that he started it, I'm ending it!" Alan said, bit calmer than he was before. They sat there for a minute in silence before Edgar finally broke it.

"Alexis, I'm sorry I wasn't acting very serious," Edgar apologized.

"I'm sorry I wasn't taking you seriously," she apologized back. They all stood there for a second before Alan told them to shake hands to renew the friendship they just formed.

"I said sorry, and that was as far as anyone is going to get from me," Edgar said walking into the back room to help himself calm down.

"Does Edgar usually act like that?" Alexis asked.

Alan shrugged, "Similar, but not really."

"Hm. Interesting."

Alan laughed, "If you call Edgar interesting, then I guess so."

"I heard that Alan!" Edgar yelled at them from the back room, and they both started laughing. "It's not funny!"

They talked about Edgar for a little bit, mostly just making fun of him, until he finally came back and glared at them. "You guys must think you guys are just the funniest shit around don't you? Well newsflash, you aren't." But that just made them laugh harder. Edgar stood there, waiting for their laughter to end, which took them a few minutes to finally calm down. Once they did he rolled his eyes and left to go check the time.

"Oh my gosh, do you talk about him like that a lot or something? Cause that was hilarious!" Alexis told Alan.

He laughed a bit, "No, it's just built up from the years I've spent with him." And they burst out laughing again. Neither Edgar, nor Alan could remember a time they felt so comfortable and really had a nice time with someone else other than themselves. Maybe they would have their first friend, their first real friend. Even though she was being rude to Edgar, he had to admit, Alan's jokes about him were actually kind of funny. They would be funny if they weren't about him though.

"Hey Edgar!" Alan shouted to his brother. "Are you did pouting yet?"

Edgar smiled to himself, they thought he was pouting, how nice of them. He quickly put on his scowl and walked out to them, "Yeah, I'm done." They were still laughing at him. "You guys gonna be done laughing soon? We have to close up and leave Alexis in here for the night."

Alexis stopped laughing and glared at Edgar. "Yeah, sure. You guys lock me up for the night, and you will be convicted of kidnap. Not joking."

"But you did yell, and I specifically told you that if you yelled, then you would be locked up in the shop for the night."

"But you yelled first!"

"No you did!"

"No you-"

"STOP IT!" Alan cut off Alexis. They both looked down at their feet again. "Do I need to babysit you guys?" They shook their heads. "Then act your age! Speaking of closing up Edgar, what time is it?"

Edgar looked up from his pouting, "About 11:45."

Alexis's head shot up, "Shit! I need to be home in 15 minutes or my parents will kill me, literally!" She stood up and almost ran out of the store, before a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Are you crazy?" Edgar asked her. "You can't go out there without protection!"

"I'm sure that all the vampires are gone Edgar, I think I can go out now."

"Actually," Alan joined in. "I'm with Edgar one this one, you never know with vampires. Even if we killed one of their useless servants, they could still be out there looking for food, especially since it's raining and everyone is gone."

Edgar looked at Alexis with a sense of pride, and she looked at him with a sense of distaste. "Fine, but I don't think it is very necessary."

"Don't worry, it's not the thrill of my life either," Edgar assured her.

Alan shook his head and grabbed a jacket from the back room and gave it to Alexis, "You'll need it in this weather."

"No thanks, I'll be good," she replied, trying to give it back.

"No, you're going to wear it," Alan told her, giving it back to her. "The storm is pretty nasty out there, I can tell."

She saw that she wasn't going to win and put on the jacket. "Fine, I'll wear it. But what are you two going to be wearing?"

Edgar looked at Alan, asking him that question silently. Alan looked at them and told them, "We got jackets in the back; I'm going to go get them. Behave, both of you."

Edgar glared at Alexis as she just leaned against the wall of his store. She was wearing one of his jackets. She may be a friend, but no one wears his jackets but him, as soon as he was about to tell her that, Alan walked in and threw Edgar his jacket, with an emergency vampire hunting kit. He was still mad at her, but it would have to wait for another day, he had to protect the blood-sucker-attracter from harm no matter how much he didn't like it.

They walked out into the pouring rain, the wind blowing it's might into the three teenager's faces. They were having a hard time walking up the hill to Alexis's house. The rain they could have handled, but the wind was just too much for them, even the short distance walking to her house was hard! They were halfway there when they decided to call it quits. There was too much rain and wind to go on, and Alexis's parents were not going to be happy, at all. It was easier to walk back to the boardwalk than it was to her house, but at the same time it was just as difficult. The relentless wind started blowing towards them again, but they were close to the shop by then and they didn't want to change course again. They were able to a get everyone inside the shop before it started thundering and lightning.

Everyone was tired from their journey, even though it was pretty short. "This… is… why… you took… the jacket," Alan said between pants.

Alexis smiled and laughed, still panting as well. "Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it. So, what are we going to do now?"

Edgar thought about it, until suddenly he had an idea. "You could stay in the shop tonight."

"No! I told you that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that. But you could actually stay here in the shop until the storm has let up enough to leave."

"That actually is not a bad idea. But what am I going to tell my parents? 'I stayed over at some vampire hunter's comic book shop because the storm is too bad to walk home in and they killed a vampire that was going to eat me.'?"

The boys thought about it for a minute, what was she going to say? Then, Alan had an idea, "How about you call them, tell them that you are staying at a friend that you met on the boardwalk's place, not telling them it's us, and then you stay here."

"Alan that's brilliant!" Alexis told him. "So where is your phone?"

"In the back," Alan pointed.

"Thanks." She told them, and went off to the back room to find their phone.

**How was it? Good? I hope so. I'm still not a writer yet, so I have no clue if this is good or not. If people could review please, then tell whether this is good or not. But even if it is bad I will probably keep writing though. ;) I have a thing where I don't care if nobody likes it now, because later, somebody might like it, and that thing. You never know. But I would also like the reviews to tell me tips on being a good writer. It's not going to be my profession or anything, but it would be better to know these skills for future reference. Right now, were learning about persuasive writing in English, and I don't think that will be useful in this particular piece of writing…**

**But how about Edgar? He's not plenty negative! Just the happiest person alive! *wink* *wink* He may be friends with Alexis now, but he still doesn't like her very much. I had an idea throughout the entire story about Edgar, but I didn't want to use it because of what is going to happen later on. Even though it wouldn't really affect much (or maybe a lot) but it would have been kinda cute. I really hope that I will be able to get on with the story to when Sam shows up. But that all depends on what my mind is thinking at the point of time. Most of my story was made up right on the spot this time. :) See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Boys

Not My Only Reason

"Alan," Edgar asked. "Why did you tell her the phone is back there? The phone is over there." He pointed to a spot next to the cash register where their only phone sat.

"So we could have some time to talk while she is looking for the 'phone'." Alan told his brother.

"Well then you better hurry, because the back isn't that big, and she'll be coming back any second," Edgar warned. They stood there in a two second awkward silence before Edgar asked, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Alan asked. "Alexis? The vampire?"

"Alexis, you dumbass!" Edgar smack talked Alan. Alan gave him a look that told him that if he wanted to keep it, he would hold his tongue when talking to him. Edgar looked down, "Sorry Alan, kinda upset right now."

Alan smiled to himself. Even if Edgar acted like head, Alan is still eldest. And power does come with age. Even with a short distance in age, and much resistance from Edgar, Alan was still able to subdue his brother's attitude, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Edgar looked up and glared at his brother, "Why the hell are you smiling? This isn't the time to be smiling! Anyway, what do you think of her?"

Alan turned his smile into his normal scowl-like face and told his brother, "I like her, she's cool." His scowl was breaking into the smile, "And funny."

Edgar gave an annoying glare at Alan, "You wouldn't think that if you were the one who was being made fun of. And stop smiling, it's not funny at all, and I hate it when you smile."

Alan broke into a huge grin, "You are just jealous because you didn't get to make any jokes."

"I most certainly am not!" Edgar raised his voice.

"Shut up Edgar!" Alan hissed. "You're going to attract attention from Alexis."

In all reality, they already had her attention. She knew the phone was in the front of the store all along, she just asked for the phone to make it seem like she didn't know. Then they lied to her and told her it was in the back, what friends. She didn't mind, it was funny to see them argue. Even if some of it was about her. So as she pretended to look through the back for a phone, she listened to them talking.

"Then stop saying untrue things!"Edgar talked back.

"I will as soon as you tell me they are true!" Alan played with his brother. Alexis saw Edgar glare at his brother, not speaking a word. Alan stopped playing when he saw his brother's seriousness and asked him, "What do you think about Alexis, Edgar?"

Alexis intently listened in to hear Edgar's answer; it would be pretty interesting to hear what Edgar thought about her. She was able to detect a small pause from Edgar before he said his answer, which would have been impossible to hear if she wasn't intently listening, "She's okay, I've met nicer vampires though." She rolled her eyes at his statement. As far as she was concerned, the same thing was to him. She actually had met a vampire nicer than him, in the beginning at least. But the pause in before his ridiculous statement got her thinking, was there more than that to his statement? Was it good or bad?

Apparently Alan must have felt the same way about it as Alexis had because she saw him roll his eyes and say, "You're just saying that because you're jealous of the bloodsucker she was with."

Edgar looked very angry at his brother and yelled, "Listen here you bastard, I am not jealous!"

"Shhh!" Alan shushed his brother. "You have probably caught her attention now!"

Alexis took that as her cue to enter and came out of the back room. "Hey, what's going on?" She pretended to not know.

Alan gave a look to his brother, then looked at Alexis and said, "Nothing, just arguing about stuff."

"Well, I was going to come back out soon anyways," She lied. "I couldn't find any phone back there."

Edgar left the room to go into the back as Alan suddenly 'remembered', "Oh, I totally forgot! We moved our phone to the front just last week! I haven't gotten used to it yet, sorry." and apologized.

"Oh it's okay," She told him. She walked over to their phone and dialed her number into the green phone.

It wasn't long after she dialed the number when someone picked up the phone. She heard her mother's frantic voice say, "Alexis? Are you there? Oh god dammit please be there!"

"Hey Mom," Alexis nervously said to her mother.

"Alexis! Where have you been? Where are you? Why are you not home? Are you hurt? Did something bad happen to you? Why would you do this to us? Can you think of anyone but yourself for one second of your day? We have been-"

"Mom? MOM!" Alexis yelled at her mother. "I'm fine, nothing bad has happened."

"Then why are you missing from home? We told you to be home by midnight, and what time is it? 12:05! Why would you disobey us?'

"MOM! I met a friend at the boardwalk today and got too caught up in fun. We tried to get me home, but the storm was too much, and we just stayed over at their shop. Their parents own one here and they thought it would be better if I just stayed here too."

"Well then, let me talk to these so called parents," her mother told her.

"Oh um, sure! Hold on a few seconds," she nervously looked at Alan for help. She whispered to him, "My mom wants to talk to your parents! What do I do?"

Edgar walked in from the back, grabbed the phone from Alexis, and started talking to her mom. "Hello?" he said, his voice just a bit deeper and gravely than his voice already was. Alexis and Alan could barely contain their laughter, but they were somehow able to keep it down. Edgar shot them an annoyed glance before continuing. "Yes, this is the father. Yes, she did meet my child today at the boardwalk. Yes, we did try to bring her home, but the rain was too much, we couldn't see through our windshield, and the wind was too hard to walk home in, so we offered for her to stay the night." He paused, listening to her mother talk. "Yes, yes. We can walk her over tomorrow if you would like." He paused once more. "Yes, perfect time. We'll have her home right then. Thanks, goodbye." And he hung up.

"What did she say?" Alexis eagerly asked.

"She said you could stay," Edgar told her, and she huffed a sigh of relief. "And we have to have you home by 11:30."

Alexis looked confused. "Why 11:30?"

"They had to work earlier that morning or something, they were going to be home by 11:30, and they would prefer it if you would be home before that time."

Alan looked at Edgar with a joking glance, "They would prefer it, or you would?"

"Both," Edgar told them, and walked back to the back room. Alan and Alexis rolled their eyes at him as he left.

"So," Alexis started. "Where am I going to sleep now that we've gotten this far? And you two?"

Alan stood there thinking for a bit, they hadn't thought of this part yet. He thought of a few possibilities… There was a bed… frame, without a mattress. Their parents decided to get a bed frame just in case there were any of those nights just like this one, but they failed to even get as far as getting a mattress for the damn thing. He was about to tell Alexis they would have to all sleep on the floor, when he remembered they had a couch. "I've got it! You can sleep on our couch!"

"You've got a couch?"

"Yup. We also have a bed frame, without a mattress, if you would like to sleep on that instead."

"No thanks, a couch is fine with me," Alexis told him almost without hesitation. "But what about you and Edgar? Where are you two going to sleep?"

"We'll have to sleep on the floor. We've got nothing else, you're lucky I remembered the couch."

She sighed, "Fine, but I don't like how you guys have to sleep on the floor. You sure you've got nothing else?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, Edgar and I will be fine. We can sleep on the floor no problem."

"Okay then, if you really are serious…"

"Yes I am. Now let's get to bed before you talk us out of it," Alan told her. Alexis followed Alan to some sort of supply closet, where they found a few heavy blankets. They had to search throughout the entire back room in order to find another blanket. Luckily they found a whole stash of them inside a couple boxes underneath the bed frame. Alan took more heavy blankets to cushion their sleep, and then a few more to keep them warm on the stone cold ground. Alexis grabbed one of the heavy ones, and a few of the smaller ones. She was naturally warm, and so she didn't need as many blankets as the Frog brothers did. Plus growing up in Utah, where the snow always bugged her to no end, helped her to grow naturally warmer than the rest of her family and she was no longer wearing three blankets with a coat, just two blankets.

"You know Alan, I haven't seen Edgar since I called my parents. Where is he?" asked Alexis.

He looked around, "I don't know. We haven't been acting our usual since we came home from staking the bloodsucker." They decided to look around the shop around places that they never looked at before, and they eventually found him. He was lying in a relaxed position on the couch, his arms holding his head up, his eyes closed. Alan walked over to his brother and yelled, "Edgar get up! You are not sleeping there!"

"Make me," Edgar grumbled. Then Alan grabbed Edgar's wrists, and yanked them up. Edgar was surprised at the sudden movement of being yanked and almost fell down. Almost, but he was able to stand up on his feet before he did.

"Made you," Alan taunted. "Now you and I are going to sleep on the floor. Alexis is going to have to couch."

Edgar grumbled nonsense, and left to lie on the pile of blankets already on the floor. Alan shook his head and sighed, "Must've really upset him with our jokes. I'll go say sorry, since it was mostly me. You set up your bed however you want to. Get cold, try to grab one of ours, if Edgar will let you."

Alan then left to apologize to his sibling, and left Alexis to set up her bed. She lied down to find the couch wasn't very comfortable. Lumpy in random areas, and where it wasn't lumpy, it was cold and metal-like. It had many holes in the arm and back, and patches all over the cushion. It looked fine from a few feet away, but actually laying down on it made it seem impossible to sleep on. But like this entire night, it was possible. As soon as she arranged her blankets around, and laid down her head, she was soon fast asleep. Something she hardly ever got anymore.

She woke up in the middle of the night, still tired. But something was different, very different. She woke up a bit more and noticed she was not on the lumpy couch in the comic shop owned by the Frog Brothers, but in a real and comfortable bed, but it wasn't her bed. Once she was finally aware of her surroundings, she felt a presence behind her on the bed. It wasn't a bad presence, in fact it was just the opposite, it was a very protective presence. She turned her head and body slightly to look behind her, and she saw a boy on the bed with her. He had short dark hair, and she was just able to see light highlights spiked up in his hair. He looked to be around her age, maybe a year younger. A few seconds after she finished looking over the boy, he woke up. He looked at her very lovingly with light blue eyes that she was also barely able to see. He came a little closer to her, and kissed her, full on the lips. Confused at first, she didn't do anything, but as he kept kissing her, she was kissing him back. They spent some time just kissing, when they stopped, they sort of cuddled together. They got closer and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. She placed her arms around his, and leaned against his chest a little. They cuddled like that until see was finally asleep again. Then she woke up.

It was morning. She couldn't get a very good light source, so she couldn't determine the time. The first thing see did when she woke up was look for that boy, but she was back on the couch again. She must have been dreaming! She slumped back to into her sleeping position, and put her face in between the end of the cushion and arm of the couch. Despite what happened during the previous day, she really wanted it to be real. He had a very protective feeling around her, and the way he held her arms around her made her feel invincible. He felt confident and very happy when he held her. He kissed her with real passion, and not a bunch of short kisses. She just wanted him to be near him again. No, she _needed_ to be near him again. She needed him as much as the Frog Brothers hated vampires. It was turning to be a lot like last night, the way she needed him. She moved her head to look around the back of the shop for a second, but found the Frogs staring down at her. She covered her head with some of the blankets and asked them what they wanted, adding a bit of gruffness to show them she was a little angry.

"Jeez, look who woke up on the wrong side of the couch," Edgar commented on her attitude.

"It's not that, I got perfect sleep last night," she told Edgar.

"Then what is it Alexis?" Alan asked her. "One second I looked at you, and you were perfectly fine, the next second, you looked upset."

"Well, I had a dream last night."

"Oh no, heaven forbid you to ever have a dream," Edgar commented once again.

She took off the blanket off her head for a second so Edgar could see her annoyed glance, "No it is definitely not that" and replaced the blanket atop her head.

"So it was a great dream?" Alan asked again.

"Insanely great," she told him.

"So tell us your dream," and Edgar pulled up a chair and sat on it. "Tell us how it really makes you feel."

She once again shot him an annoyed glance. "No thanks, I'd rather keep this dream to myself."

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Edgar asked her. "Did you do anything stupid or inappropriate at all?"

This time when she took off her blanket, she kept it off and shot another look at Edgar, and saw him smiling triumphantly. "No, I didn't do anything stupid or inappropriate."

"Then what is the reason for not telling us?" Edgar asked her. He was starting to really get on her nerves. Though he had a point, what was her reasoning?

"I just don't want to. It is kind of a personal dream, Edgar," she told him.

"That means you did something you shouldn't have!" Edgar accused. Alexis was just about to blow her top. Why did he have to accuse her of things like that? Of course she kind of did do things she shouldn't have, but why did he have to accuse her of them when he didn't know a thing!

Alan must have sensed this because he pulled Edgar's chair back saying, "C'mon Edgar, you need to go do something productive. Talking to her about this isn't getting you anywhere." Edgar was reluctant to leave at first, but he left when he realized his brother was right. Like he usually is. With a scowl on his face, he stood up and left.

"Thanks Alan," Alexis said. "If Edgar or I had said one more thing I was going to scream."

"Yeah, you could really tell," Alan told her, sitting down on Edgar's now vacant chair.

Alexis sighed, "Does he do this just to piss me off?"

Alan sat there for a second, "Some of it maybe, maybe other times he is just trying to poke fun at you."

"He must like to do it a lot then," Alexis told him.

Alan sighed and stood up, "It's nine o'clock anyway, it's time to get up."

She took off the blankets and got off the lumpy couch. "Oh, how did I sleep on that?"

"I don't know," Alan told her. "Our parents are cheap and lazy, so all they got was this run down thing."

She laughed quietly when Alan called the couch a thing. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"Oh they went home hours before we saved you, about 3 hours before. As soon as they were awake and at least halfway decent enough to drive they left."

"The bastards," Edgar walked back in to talk to them.

"Edgar!" Alan yelled at his brother. "Don't you talk about our parents that way!" Apparently Edgar made the wrong choice.

"How can I when is true?" Edgar asked. "They don't do anything! They never did anything! Ever! It was always you and me!"

"I don't care!" Alan yelled back to Edgar. "You still don't need to talk about them like that!"

Things were getting really heated up with the Frogs, and Alexis wasn't so sure she was mad at Edgar anymore. She was a bit sorrier for him than anything. She had always been in watchful eye from her parents, whether she liked it or not. But Edgar and Alan grew up with parents that didn't care about them. Without knowing what wrong or right was, or having any ground rules. The only thing they learned from them was probably how to walk and talk. The rest was probably learned from school, and what does school teach you anyways? Not the things the teachers thought it did. She was an A student, but most of it was pure luck. She wasn't smart in all the areas they wanted, but she was a great guesser.

She took a risk and cut into their conversation. "Edgar I'm sorry."

Both the siblings looked at her. "What?" Edgar asked.

"I'm sorry I've been getting upset about what you have been saying," Alexis told him. "And, I'm sorry your parents are jerks."

Instead of Edgar leaving the room, Alexis left the back and sat next to the phone and cash register. She sat like the boys usually acted like gruff and angry. She wasn't mad at them, just mad at the fact that she said something. They were probably mad at her for calling their parents jerks, or at least Alan would, but she really was sorry for Edgar and Alan. She knew how Edgar felt, being the younger child. Growing up in the other's shadow, at least a little bit of the time. She didn't like that, so instead of flashing off and doing stupid things, she became friends with her sister instead. It diffused most of the tension between them, but neither was ever in the other's shadow when they always were together. But for them it might be they are close for survival. In order to survive their parents they had to work the shop and get their own food, then on top of that go to school. Their parents didn't care, hers cared WAY too much. She didn't know which one was worse. After sitting there for a couple minutes with no contact from the boys, she started to cry. She did it softly so they wouldn't hear her.

She looked up at the time and saw 9:15. Hardly any time had passed; maybe too much time had passed. Either way she wasn't happy with it, for numerous and unknown reasons. How it was possible, she didn't know; all she knew was that it was the wrong time. Her eyes could no longer produce any tears. With all her crying yesterday, then her crying today, and the multiple almost-in-tears moments drained her eyes dry. Her tear span had shrunk in size since her sister was gone. She cried many times, unable to get the picture out of her head. She finally got over the loneliness of being an only child four months after. Her parents never got over it, now they never would with her acting like she was. Now all she wanted was to leave the home, go wherever she wanted. She would take even the Frog's parents if she were just able to leave that house.

She had no evidence that she was crying, except that her eyes were stinging red. Every time she blinked she could feel all her pains and aches disappear, especially the worst ones. Seems she hasn't gotten over the fact that her sister was gone completely yet. To her it seemed she had plenty of tears that hadn't dried yet. They had finally dried, and she was now free of the guilt and sad feelings inside her. She felt like a new person, all in two days. She couldn't place any fingers on what had happened to her, but she was glad she did it. She no longer had many regrets, only small ones. She no longer was sad, about anything.

Just at that moment Alan and Edgar came in. She took a quick deep breath before facing the boys. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry for acting like that. I just didn't want you guys fighting."

Wearing his usual scowl face Alan nodded to her. "Yeah we understand. Or at least I do. I didn't want you guys fighting either."

Edgar just stood there. He wasn't saying anything, nor did he want to say anything. But as he went over in his small brotherly chat with Alan, he had to. But he never said _when _he'd do it. So he just stood there waiting for Alan to tell him to speak. This wasn't long after they were talking when he nudged upon by his brother to speak. God he really wasn't looking forward to this…

**So… How is it? Good? I hope so. There are definitely my favorite parts, and my not so favorite parts. And lots of parts sounded a lot better in my head, and I could act out a lot better than I could write them. Can you identify someone in this part? I hope so. :) I was really looking forward to this part, and didn't turn out exactly how I planned, but what does?**

**I have grown confidence in my writing though. During a school I got graded a 5.3 out of 6 on a writing test. That's one and probably is my best score on it ever. All of it was at least 5 except for 2 of them. One of them was organization. I am not an organized person, and that test I was definitely not organized. But what can you do?**

**I also still have that idea from last part that I really can't decide if I want to do it or not. I would tell you what it is, but 1) It is kind of stupid (Or at least in my mind, like everything else is.) 2) It would ruin the surprise if I do end up doing it. I REALLY want to, but at the same time I really DON'T want to do it. What would you do? I'm going to try and see if my friend can give me advice if you guys won't. I still really wouldn't mind a review by the way. It would definitely help my writing if you would. If you like parts of it, then I would like to know the parts you do. Then vice-versa for parts you don't like. PLEASE? I'll continue whether you do or not, but I would really appreciate them.**


End file.
